Hogan's Heroes LeBeau gets shot
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is my take on Hogan and his men and their adventures as prisoners at Stalag 13.


Being a prisoner of war in Germany during world war 2 could at no time be considered a picnic. But the men under the command of Colonel Robert Hogan were being held prisoners by choice. At any time any one of the men could leave, and go back to London. But their mission there at Stalag 13 was very important and they were dedicated to the ending of the Nazi reign.

Each and every man who worked under the colonel had a job that they were qualified for . Each man had been a volunteer and each man knew the dangers that they could confront at any moment.

However, due to the skill of the men and sometimes pure luck everything had gone fine so far. The men had been responsible for a large amount of different acts of vandalism in an area that covered over ten square miles. The Stalag was located near many important German sites and the German's were feeling the affect of the men at Stalag 13's work.

Word came from London that there was a new ball bearing plant nearly complete in construction and London wanted the plant destroyed. With the caution that the men had always been known for the men of the barracks approached the job.

While Carter did the planning of the placement of the bombs Newkirk and went to the site and took pictures. There they could come back develop the film and have a view of the layout of the building. With the work of a spy that worked in the area London had a description of the building inside and out.

Colonel Hogan laid out the plans and each man was told specifically what they were supposed to do . They knew where and when and how to do everything. The decision was made to do the work on Saturday night. The factory had not opened yet but was set to start production early the next week.

It had been the general rule that weekends were apt to be the slowest at a shop such as this and so it was decided that Saturday would be the best day to the job.

This trip there was going to be only four men leaving the barracks. Colonel Hogan wanted to make sure that this was the night that Colonel Klink was going into town. As a rule he went to town on Thursdays but Colonel Hogan wanted to make sure that this would be a normal Thursday and that Colonel Klink would be gone.

The men of the barracks watched as Colonel Hogan crossed the compound and walked up to Colonel Klink's office. Colonel Klink was busy at his office when he heard the noise in the outer office. His secretary HIlda was in the arms of Colonel Hogan. He was kissing her once more. Klink cleared his throat and said "Hogan" in a loud voice.

Colonel Hogan pulled away from Hilda slowly and smiled down at her. He winked as he walked into the German colonel's office. But, before he took a seat Colonel Hogan helped himself to some of Colonel Klink's cigars.

"How can I help you Hogan? I am busy right now."

Even though the German officer was what Hogan considered a fool if Hogan went to his office he always had a fabricated reason for coming. He looked at Colonel Klink and smiled. "My men are cold sir. They want to know if you can get them more wood for heat in the barracks." he told Klink.

"Colonel Hogan there is plenty of wood for their use. I am not getting your barracks anymore wood. If I get your men more the rest of the barracks will want more and that cannot be arranged." Colonel Klink told Colonel Hogan abruptly.

"Well sir the weather is very cold and our barracks is like an icebox. And you it's Thursday and I know where you go on Thursdays. It is your night to go out on the town." Colonel Hogan smiled at him.

"Yes Colonel Hogan. I need a break from this place once in a while you know." he told Hogan.

"Well while you are out tonight partying it up remember me. I will be here at Stalag 13 keeping the fires burning for you." Colonel Hogan said.

As Hogan left the office he stopped and kissed Hilda once again. He smiled as he walked back to his barracks. As he told the men that everything was a go for that night the men got ready for the job they were going to do.

Once the men had eaten their supper they began their watch at the door. Whenever the men were doing something that involved various sorts of espionage they had someone stand at the door and warn if anyone was coming near the barracks.

Carter had been busy in the tunnel that was under the barracks finishing the making of the bombs. He had been busy for the past few days and as he showed each man how each bomb worked he carefully explained where exactly the bombs had to be replaced.

The men that shared the barracks knew that just because a bomb was made to injure Germans, the bomb did not know the difference between Germans and Americans or Englishmen such as Newkirk or Frenchmen such as LeBeau. Whenever they handled a bomb that Carter made they handled the bomb with extreme caution. Each of them listened intently to the instructions.

The men then got into dark clothing and put soot on their faces. This would make them harder to be seen and hopefully would protect them from harm somewhat while they were outsie of the Stalag.

Once each man was completely ready they were checked once more. With the quiet of a slithering snake they each went out of the Stalag through a stump that ws located just outside of the fence. The stump was out of the range of the towers lights and could easily be used even in a case of emergency.

One by one the four men climbed out of the stump and quickly looked around to make sure that it was safe. Once all four of them were outside of the Stalag they headed out to the ball bearing plant.


End file.
